


Brutte giornate.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: After Canada 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Ma sei stanco lo stesso.Stanco perché sai la portata dell’odio che ti arriverà addosso per quella cosa, come se fosse completamente colpa tua per tutto quello che è successo.Sospiri ancora prima di controllare il cellulare e sorridi quando vedi i messaggi di Daniel.





	Brutte giornate.

**Author's Note:**

> Penso non abbia senso ma semplicemente è venuta fuori cosi dopo la gara di domenica.  
> Ovviamente è solo una scusa per scrivere di questi due che si sono praticamente presi il mio cuore.  
> Quindi vi lascio semplicemente leggere.

Quando ti chiudi la porta della tua camera di hotel alle spalle sospiri appena.   
Sei stanco e non solo per la gara, stanco per la situazione che si è creata e di quelle colpe che tutti sembrano attribuirti.

E per una volta vorresti non essere cosi gentile, vorresti dirgli di sedersi nella tua macchina e guidare a 300 all’ora con uno che ti frena davanti.  
Quando i muri sono anche troppo vicini per poter respirare fino a quando non riparti a tutta velocità fino alla prossima curva.

Vuoi dare la colpa all’adrenalina anche se a freddo probabilmente avresti reagito allo stesso modo.  
Sai che è solo l’inizio di una lunga settimana di polemiche, di cose ripetute all’infinito fino a cambiarne il senso, però almeno sei riuscito a parlare con Sebastian.

Sebastian che non ti ha dato la colpa per qualcosa che sa non essere colpa tua e ti ha fatto sorridere il modo in cui ti ha difeso anche con i fan dicendogli di non fischiarti.  
Hai sempre pensato che fosse una persona meravigliosa e nell’ultimo periodo hai avuto ancora più modo di apprezzare tutto quello.  
Ma sei stanco lo stesso. 

Stanco perché sai la portata dell’odio che ti arriverà addosso per quella cosa, come se fosse completamente colpa tua per tutto quello che è successo.   
Sospiri ancora prima di controllare il cellulare e sorridi quando vedi i messaggi di Daniel.

E’ arrivato sesto e sei cosi orgoglioso di lui che non vedi l’ora di raggiungerlo per dimenticare tutta la tensione che quella giornata di ha lasciato addosso. Ti concedi una doccia veloce prima di rispondergli.

Avete passato gli ultimi giorni prima della gara insieme, ed era stato strano, diverso dalle altre volte ora che vi eravate dati una definizione.  
Quando arrivi in camera sua non bussi, semplicemente usi la chiave che ti ha dato appena vi siete sistemati.

Sono tutti cosi presi dai preparativi per la partenza che sembrano non fare neanche caso a te mentre ti infili nella stanza di Daniel.  
E non fai neanche in tempo a girarti che due braccia ti avvolgono.

Sparisce tutto in quel momento mentre senti la felicità di Daniel avvolgerti completamente.  
E scoppi a ridere mentre lasci che ti sollevi da terra e vi ritrovate a girare ridendo come non ti sembra di fare da un tempo infinito.

Quando ti giri per baciarlo tutto scompare completamente, resta solo Daniel.  
Daniel che ti stringe appena i fianchi tenendoti contro il suo corpo.

Daniel che sorride nel bacio consapevole che ti faccia impazzire quando lo fa, mentre inclina appena il viso di lato per approfondire quel bacio che vi state scambiando e che vorresti potesse durare in eterno.

Vi staccate solo per respirare ma le sue labbra restano vicine alle tue e le tue braccia lo tengono più forte.  
“Sei stato bravissimo. Sesto, capisci? Sono cosi fiero di te.”

Sussurri strusciando appena il naso con il suo e ridacchiando al modo in cui lo vedi arricciarlo prima di sorridere.  
“Anche tu sei stato niente male, devo dirlo!”

E basta poco a Daniel per farti stare bene, basta poco come ogni volta, anche quella volta.  
Chiudi gli occhi poggiando la fronte contro la sua perché sai che dalle sue dichiarazioni reputa stupida quella penalità per Sebastian e sai che quello non cambia nulla tra di voi, perché lui sa che non vuoi vincere in quel modo.

E vorresti non lasciar vincere quel malessere in quel momento ma nonostante tu sappia tutto quello, hai paura che le parole che ha appena pronunciato sono solo una presa in giro e ti senti male solo per averlo pensato perché sai che Daniel non lo farebbe mai. 

Solo che è più forte di te pensarlo, pensarlo dopo tutto quello che è successo con Nico in passato, quando le gare si sono messe tra voi fino al punto di rovinare tutto.  
Ti ritrovi a nasconderti in quell’abbraccio che Daniel ti dona senza chiedere spiegazioni o altro.  
“Sono il peggior fidanzato di sempre.”

“No, non lo sei.”  
Lo dice vicino al tuo orecchio prima di lasciare un bacio sulla sua tempia perché sai che ha percepito subito quel leggero cambio di umore che hai appena avuto.  
Basta quella consapevolezza ad allontanare i pensieri che ti assillano in quel momento e sospiri ancora rilassandoti tra le sue braccia.

“Non mi piace vincere in questo modo solo che mi ha..”  
“Lewis!”

Ti stacca con gentilezza da lui e ti sorride guardandoti negli occhi.  
“Non devi spiegarmi nulla, va bene? Non ho bisogno che mi spieghi nulla perché so che non è colpa tua. Perché se io mi fossi trovato al tuo posto probabilmente avrei reagito allo stesso modo..”

“Sebastian ha-..”  
Scuote appena la testa zittendomi ancora una volta prima di baciarmi.

E in quel bacio riesci quasi ad avvertire il modo in cui ti ama, il modo in cui ti fa capire che non è quello che è successo quel giorno a definirti come pilota e come persona.  
Ed in quel bacio leggi tanto altro che forse a parole non riesci neanche a spiegare perché certe cose non le spieghi. Daniel non puoi spiegarlo.

Devi viverlo e farlo ti sconvolge completamente nel modo migliore possibile.  
“Non ho bisogno che mi spieghi. Sarò sempre dalla tua parte, sempre. Ora più di prima e il fatto che la pensi diversamente non mi allontana da te, non potrebbe mai farlo.”  
Annuisci e stai meglio, stai meglio perché quegli occhi ti stanno guardando come se fossi la cosa più preziosa del mondo.

“Ti amo.”  
Lo sussurri appena portando una mano ad accarezzargli il viso senza riuscire a non sorridere.  
Ti faceva ancora strano dire di nuovo quelle parole dopo tutto quel tempo ma con lui sembra essere tutto naturale, come fossero anni e non mesi che siete insieme.

Ma ogni volta che lo dici il viso di Daniel sembrava illuminarsi come se fosse la cosa più bella che potessero dirgli e sai che neanche volendo riusciresti mai a smettere di dirglielo.  
Te lo ripete quando sta per baciarti mentre non smette di tenerti a sè un secondo. E stavolta sei tu a sorridere in quel bacio.

Ci potrebbero essere altre mille brutte giornate ma in momenti come quelli sarebbero state solo quello, brutte giornate perché Daniel sarebbe sempre stato lì a rendere tutto migliore.


End file.
